Pretty People Never Lie
by Selene Hiroshi
Summary: Selene M. Potter is the niece of Lily and James Potter. She’s in her words, an ‘orphan’, kidnapped at birth, and alone in the magical world. But, when she’s discovered on the wrong side, can she turn the tables, and go back to being good?
1. Who am I?

**Pretty People Never Lie **

**By Selene Hiroshi **

**Summary: Selene M. Potter is the niece of Lily and James Potter. She's in her words, an 'orphan', kidnapped at birth, and alone in the magical world. But, when she's discovered on the wrong side, can she turn the tables, and go back to being good? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or anything to do with it. This plot is mine and so are any characters you do not recognize. I so wish I owned HP though … damm you J.K Rowling. **

**Prologue – Who am I? **

My name is Selene Mayrose Potter. Yes, a simple start… Let's just say, that I'm not normal, okay? I'm currently nineteen, but you didn't need to know that. I've got long, knee length black hair, and violet eyes, that turn red when I'm angry, and gold when it's full moon.

I'm a witch.

And a werewolf.

My dad was Robert Langdon Potter, twin brother to James Potter. Robert and James, never separated. My dad had black hair that reached his shoulders, and hazel eyes, like his brother. He wore glasses, and worked as an Auror, in the Ministry of Magic.

My mum was Mayrose Kathleen Potter. I'm partly named for her. She's also the niece of Malrinda Black, mother of three girls, my adult cousins, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. My mum also had black hair, and violet eyes, that I inherited. I also got my powers of Dark Magic from her side of the family. My mum's other aunt had two boys, Sirius and Regulas Black. Regulas died though, before I was one, and Sirius lives to this day. My grandma was Mayrose Kathleen Black I. My mum's named for her.

I've got a twin brother too. His name's Ayden Robert Potter. He's cool, but … he's a bit evil. He _likes_ Voldemort. Pish posh, like anyone could like him. Ayden's got black hair, that brushes his shoulders, and my violet eyes, that also turn red when he's angry, depressed, upset, or feeling evil… which is pretty much all the time. Ayden's lucky; he's not a werewolf like me.

My dad's brother, James, has a Muggle-born wife, called Lily Evans. Lily's got dark red hair and emerald eyes. She's really pretty. I love her a lot. James and Lily have four kids, two boys and two girls. Harry's the oldest, and he's famous, for an attack that happened when he and I were kids. He looks like James, with Lily's eyes.

Bailey's second born, and looks just like Lily, with James' eyes. Roxanna's third born, and like a twin of Bailey. Little Sophie was born last, and she's an image of Harry. Some people say I look like Sophie and Harry, only because our fathers were brothers.

I've got special powers, more than most witches. Firstly, I've got phoenix magic, from this attack, that left my mum wounded, and almost killed me. If not for Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, I'd be dead now, and not writing this. I also get part of that magic from my mum's side.

Secondly, I'm a Feramorph. Sorta a half-breed, who can transform into any animal I want, and use anything of an animal.

I'm also a werewolf, bitten two days before my first birthday.

My parents are dead. Robert and Mayrose, killed by a Death Eater attack. … Killed … by me.

I killed my parents.

This is my diary …

Selene

xxx


	2. Kidnapped

**Pretty People Never Lie **

**By Selene Hiroshi **

**Summary: Selene M. Potter is the niece of Lily and James Potter. She's in her words, an 'orphan', kidnapped at birth, and alone in the magical world. But, when she's discovered on the wrong side, can she turn the tables, and go back to being good? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or anything to do with it. This plot is mine and so are any characters you do not recognize. I so wish I owned HP though … damm you J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter One – Kidnapped **

****

_Mayrose Potter held her baby daughter to her chest. "Robert, I don't want to leave Selly." She said, sadly. Robert L. Potter eyed his wife. "She's going to have to go to Hogwarts in ten years, Mayrose." He said. He looked at the other baby in the crib. _

_Mayrose sighed, and looked down at the black haired, violet eyed baby. "Will she even be able to go to Hogwarts?" she whispered, thinking of what had happened two days before. _

_"She's not a harmer, Mayrose. Selly will have the potion, it will help her." Said Robert. Mayrose's cousin, Bellatrix Black, stood in the doorway, her black hair falling gently over her dark blue eyes. _

_"Don't worry, Mayrose." Said the twenty one year old Bellatrix. She smiled nicely to her cousin, and took her cousin from Mayrose. "Let's have fun, Selly." She cooed. _

_Mayrose hesitated for a moment, before leaving with Robert, for the Potter Manor. Bellatrix eyed her violet eyed cousin. "It's just you and me, Selly." She said, smirking. "Oh, and Ayden." Bellatrix looked at the sleeping baby boy, Ayden Potter, black haired, violet eyed, and not what Selene was. _

_Selene's eyes turned red, and the baby started crying. A force of magic almost caused Bellatrix to drop her cousin, but she quickly calmed the child down. She took Selene to the nursery, where she changed her into a dull, old jumpsuit. _

_She wrapped the baby in a cloak, and held her close. "We're leaving your mummy and daddy." Bellatrix cooed to the child. She took one more look at Ayden and smirked. _

_She apparated. _

_Over in Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter placed her one year old son in bed. Her husband stood in the door, watching them. "Lily, Robby's waiting." Said James Potter. She nodded, and looked at Sirius Black, their babysitter. _

_"Be careful, Sirius." _

_Baby Harry murmured in his sleep, and Sirius's eyes gazed over to the photo of his cousins, Selene M. Potter and Ayden R. Potter. She was smiling a toothy smile, and her violet eyes shone. The poor child, bitten by a werewolf two days ago. The boy, he shared her violet eyes and smile. He hadn't been bitten … _

_Sirius heard a crack, and burst from where he was sitting. He could hear crying, a wail, familiar wails. "Selene." He murmured. He picked up Harry, wrapping him in his cloak, and turned, to face his cousin, Bellatrix Black. _

_"Bella." Said Sirius. "Siri." Muttered Bellatrix. "Why do you have Selene?" asked Sirius. "I would ask you the same question, but with Harry in place of the name Selene. Why do I have my cousin, you ask, cousin? I have our cousin because the Dark Lord desires a child of her power." Smirked Bellatrix. _

_Sirius drew his wand and aimed it at his cousin. "If you want Harry, you'll have to take me too." He growled. _

_Bellatrix smirked. "The Dark Lord does not need a worthless Black, cousin. You're a disgrace." She snapped. "Blood traitor." She growled under her breath. _

_Sirius whipped up his wand, and muttered, "Crucio." Bellatrix screamed, dropping Selene. Sirius leapt forward, and caught her by her jumpsuit, the cloak falling. He held Selene, and made sure Harry was fine. _

_"Bella, we all know the Dark Lord can do his own bidding." Snapped Sirius, thinking of a way to escape. If he was correct, the wards would be up by now, having recognized an intruder. _

_Bellatrix smirked. "He sent me, I am the most loyal! He … he loves me!" she yelled. "Voldemort doesn't know love, Bella!" Sirius yelled back, trying to get his cousin to see sense. _

_Sirius faltered, as she vanished. A silver knife was against her throat. "Keep that knife away from Selene, she's allergic!" he gasped. "Oh ho, something I can use against the blood traitor brat." She cooed, taking Selene from Sirius. _

_"He'll be back for Harry." She murmured, vanishing._


	3. Ten Years Later

**Pretty People Never Lie **

**By Selene Hiroshi **

**Summary: Selene M. Potter is the niece of Lily and James Potter. She's in her words, an 'orphan', kidnapped at birth, and alone in the magical world. But, when she's discovered on the wrong side, can she turn the tables, and go back to being good? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or anything to do with it. This plot is mine and so are any characters you do not recognize. I so wish I owned HP though … damm you J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter Two – Ten Years Later **

****

I turned a corner, and slammed into yet another wall. I could feel my violet eyes turning red.

Hang on, who am I?

I'm Selene, adopted sister of Draco Malfoy. I hate it sometimes, he's really my cousin. My aunt, Narcissa, never tells me anything about my father, only my mother. It's really annoying.

I raced down a corridor, drawing my wand. "DRACO!" I yelled. A saw a flash of blonde, a white ferret racing down the hall. I smirked, this was too easy. Transforming, I found myself as a sleek black cat, with red streaks, and red eyes.

I raced after the ferret, which transformed a moment later. A blood stained eleven year old greeted me. I transformed back. "Draco, what's going on?" I asked.

He glared. "Why should I tell you, _Potter_?" he said with a snap. "W-what?" I said. "Don't you know the origins of Selene Mayrose Potter?" he said. "Hang on, what are you saying, Draco?" I asked.

"I'm trying to tell you, you prat! You're a Peverall, a Black, but certainly not a Malfoy! I just found this out." He said. I glared at the eleven year old. "Whatever." I snapped, before turning, and transforming into a butterfly.

I flew, to my tower bedroom, where I found the picture of Mayrose Black II. Mayrose, my mum. The tears gathered in my eyes. She was with a black haired, hazel eyed man, who had a twinkle to his eye.

I turned the picture around, and found scratched words, _Rosie and Robby._

Who was this 'Robby'?

Narcissa Malfoy knocked on her cousin's door. "Selene?" she called. "It's Selly, aunt." Replied a stiff voice. "Selene, your uncle and I have your Hogwarts letter. You come from a long line of Slytherins, and Gryffindors. Let us see your choice…" said Narcissa. Without another word, Selene turned into a lion.

"I see." Said Narcissa with a snap.

The following day, Lucius took Draco and Selene to get their school supplies. They were at the robe fitting place, when a couple walked in, with four children. The red haired woman looked at Lucius, and the black haired man gave a glare. "Come on, Harry, hurry up." Complained one of the younger children.

The Potters, James and Lily, with their kids, Harry, Bailey, Roxanna and Sophie, remembered Selene, from her talks with Lucius. "Ah, Potter." Said Lucius, with a twisted smile.

"Malfoy." Greeted James, keeping a firm grip on his two youngest, little four year old Sophie, and eight year old Roxanna. "Who's that, daddy?" Sophie asked. "This is Mister Malfoy, Sophie. Malfoy, my youngest, Sophie Potter." Said James, being polite for no reason.

"So, these are the Potter four." Remarked Lucius. "Harry's starting, with your Draco, I see. Bailey's got one more year, and Roxanna and Sophie got a few." Said James, attempting to make meaningful conversation. "Draco's starting, as you say, Potter. As is my niece, Selene." Said Lucius.

"I heard that a Selene girl was kidnapped ten years ago, Malfoy. You never heard about it? My own niece, daughter of Robert Potter and Mayrose Black? Selene Mayrose Potter … oh, how Robby and Rosie have been …" said James, sternly. "And, how is your brother and sister-in-law, Potter? Busy with that boy of theirs…?" smirked Lucius.

Lucius turned, back to his son and niece. "Come, Draco, Selene, we are leaving." He snapped. Draco looked worriedly at his cousin, before obeying instantly. The two cousins left.

James stared at the spot where they'd left … that girl … she looked just like Robert and Mayrose … and Ayden.

I stared at my aunt and uncle, as they hugged Draco. It was finally time to leave for Hogwarts. I glared at my cousin. He was spoilt, but when ever I asked for anything, I got yelled at. It wasn't fair.

"Farewell, Draco. Goodbye Selene." Said Narcissa. "I'm proud of you, my son." Said Lucius, ignoring Selene. Narcissa poked Lucius. "Oh … bye Selene." He murmured. I got back on the train, followed by Draco. He glared, and went off to find those new friends of his.

I went back to the compartment my aunt helped me choose. Smiling to myself, I reached into my mess of black hair and took out my willow wand; phoenix feather core, and seven inches.

I twirled it in my fingers, as two boys and a girl knocked. "Can we share this compartment?" asked the bushy haired, brown eyed girl. "Sure." I answered, placing my wand back in my hair. The boys heaved their trunks onto the rack, along with the girl's, and sat down.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger." Said the girl.

"I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley, but call me Ron." Said the red headed boy.

The black haired boy grinned. "I'm Harry James Potter." He said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Selene. Just Selene, as far as I know. No one's ever told me my last name." I said, honestly.

"I bet Hogwarts knows it." Said Ron. I grinned at him. "They might. My cousin said they'll know. And if they know, I'll soon know." I said. "Who's ya cousin?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy." I answered. Ron's face twitched. "I don't like Malfoy much." He said. "Have you even met him?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. "Yeah. His dad and my dad work in the Ministry. Mister Malfoy's always bagging Dad out, 'cause he's got six sons, one daughter and a crap job." Said Ron.

"At least you've got siblings." I said. "I've only got Draco, and he's a right foul git." Ron grinned. I could see that I'd made friends.

We arrived at Hogwarts, and we were in the Entrance Hall, when Draco stalked up, followed by three boys and two girls. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He remarked.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Said Harry. "Manners, Potter. Oh, and surrounded by a Mudblood, and two blood traitors. This _is_ going to be a fun year." I glared at Draco. "What you mean by two blood traitors, Draco?" I asked. "Well … there's Weasley, no doubt. And since Granger's a Mudblood, I guess the other blood traitor is … _you_." He said.

"Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the _wrong_ sort. I can help you there." Said Draco, holding out his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self, thanks." Replied Harry, casually. Draco glared. "Well, you're not looking hard enough, the wrong sort stands to your left." Snarled my cousin.

"M-me?" I whispered.

Draco smirked. "At least I've made friends with the _right_ sort. This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ayden Potter, Tala Riddle and Pansy Parkinson.

I glared. "Shut up, cousin." I said. A tap on his shoulder.

"We're ready for you now." Said McGonagall.

We entered, and arrived, forty students, to be sorted. "Adams, Keianna!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

On and on it went, until it reached, "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione went up, and a moment later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped along with the others, as a heard another name be read, "Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco sauntered up, and within seconds the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Feeling that my name might be next, I waited.

It didn't come…

It reached P. "Potter, Ayden!" called McGonagall. A boy, with black hair, and violet eyes went up. He sat down, and after a moment the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Little did I know, but Ayden was my brother…

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry went up, and after at least three minutes the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry grinned, and joined Hermione at the cheering table. I stood, next to Ron, as McGonagall said,

"Potter, Selene!"

W-what? I thought. I just stood, wondering if this was me. "Potter, Selene!" called McGonagall again. She waited, and then continued on. I stood, waiting. There were four others, with me.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another …

"Wright, Helena!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zirmad, Alisha!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Two left.

"Zirmad, Cezanne!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone started staring at me. My eyes went from violet, to red. I looked at McGonagall. "What's your last name, little girl?" she asked. "I don't have one." I replied.

"What is your name?"

"Her name is Selene Mayrose Potter." Said a voice, at the center of the teacher's tables. I looked up, to look at a white haired man, with piercing blue eyes. "Forgive me, Minerva. She was kidnapped long ago … she must not know…" the man said to McGonagall.

"Very well. Miss Potter, up you go." Said McGonagall, pointing to the stool. My eyes returned to violet, and I sat down, the Hat placed on my head.

_Ah, A Peverall, A Black, A Potter and A Ravencroft. Peverall and Black from the mother. Potter and Ravencroft from the father. You are the child of Mayrose and Robert, am I right?" _asked the hat.

_"I do not know,"_ I thought.

_A hidden talent. Hmm … a secret past, unknown to the bearer … phoenix magic … half-breed … pure-blood girl … **werewolf**… better be … _"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat, ending in a shout for the whole hall to hear.

I quickly joined Harry, Ron and Hermione, at the Gryffindor Table. "Your related to me!?" gasped Harry, in a whisper. "I guess I am." I whispered back.

That man stood, with the blue eyes. "Welcome, new and old. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster. Anyway, the feast will begin. Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak." He said.

I burst out laughing, silently of course. Then, spying that Ayden Potter boy, I looked at Harry. "Who's Ayden Potter?" I asked. "Cousin." Said Harry, through a mouthful of potatoes. He swallowed, and said, "My dad and his dad are brothers. His mum's a Black, though, and a Peverall, so he's a Gryffindor twice, a Slytherin once and a Ravenclaw too, when I come to think of it." Said Harry.

I took some food, and ate, slowly thinking. Dinner quickly finished, Dumbledore made his speech, and the Hall was dismissed. McGonagall came over to Harry and I, and said, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you two, Mr Potter … Miss Potter."

We nodded, together, and followed her. I noticed a man, with greasy hair, tell Ayden Potter something.

I looked at Harry, as he, Ayden and I sat in the study. Dumbledore looked at us. "So, Miss Selene Potter has returned from hiding. Who have you been living with, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked me.

"My aunt and uncle, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Oh, and Draco of course." I said. "Ah, Lucius … Narcissa … your mother's cousins. They really aren't your uncle and aunt you know, Selene." Said Dumbledore. "I know. But it's easier to tell people that, than say I live with my adult cousins, and their kid, who's also my cousin." I replied. "Professor, can you tell us what's going on?" Harry asked. "I can show you that story …" said Dumbledore.

"But first …" he said. "You should know that Selene is your cousin, Harry. This makes her … Ayden's twin sister." I looked at Ayden. Yes, he had the same violet eyes, his turned bright red. Mine were pale red, because I wasn't that angry. "How can that thing be my sister? I had a sister, but she died long ago! Mother and Father said so!" yelled Ayden.

"Ayden Robert Potter … calm down." Said Harry, to his cousin. "Shut up, Potter!" snarled Ayden. "No, _Potter_." Smirked Harry. I sighed. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, AND LET DUMBLEDORE SPEAK!" I yelled, my eyes flashing blood red.

They both fell silent, and I looked at Dumbledore, smiling sweetly. "Let me tell you a story …" he started. "Robert Potter and Mayrose Black II had two twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was older, and possessed much magic. Dark Magic from the Blacks, phoenix magic from the Peveralls, Feramorph powers from Ravencrofts and all around magic from the Potters. The boy only had the Dark Magic and the all around magic. The girl was named Selene Mayrose Potter. The boy was named Ayden Robert Potter.

Two days before the twins first birthday, Selene was bitten by a werewolf. She has taken Wolfsbane potion since she was two years old." Finished Dumbledore. He took a phial from his desk, and went to this basin thing. I watched, transfixed, as he poured whatever was in the phial into the basin.

"Follow me." He whispered.

They landed … in a home.

_11th August, 1981 _

_Mayrose Potter was in the kitchen, cutting things for dinner. She had an eye on the twins, outside. Ayden was flying his first toy broomstick, a present from his cousin, Sirius Black. _

_Selene was sitting on the ground, laughing, her eyes violet for once. Mayrose hated it when they went red, it made Selly look unhuman. Mayrose turned for a moment, and instantly heard a scream. _

_She raced outside, to see a wolf slinking off. Selene was sitting, on the ground, blood dripping from a wound on her left arm. Mayrose quickly cast several spells, including a Binding spell, to bind her phoenix magic, from healing her. _

_The Three Strikes. _

_Later, Selene was sitting in Mayrose's lap, when she started screaming. Her arm, it was bleeding. A long scar had appeared, meaning someone close to Selene had just died … _

_But who? _

_The person who had died was … Regulas Black … her cousin. _

_Who loved her, and Mayrose. _

**The scene dissolved ,,, **

_13th August, 1981 _

_Bellatrix Black held a baby in her arms, as she argued with a man with black hair. They kept arguing, and she almost dropped the baby, when the argument turned to magic. _

_She vanished, and reappeared, holding a silver knife to the man's throat. _

_"Keep that knife away from Selene, she's allergic!" he gasped. "Oh ho, something I can use against the blood traitor brat." She cooed, taking Selene from him. _

_"He'll be back for Harry." She murmured, vanishing. _

_The man looked back down into the crib, eying the now awake boy. Harry. _

_**The scene dissolved one final time … **_

_14th August, 1981 _

_Voldemort held a black haired one year old. He smiled evilly, and handed the baby to a blonde haired woman. Narcissa Black. "Cissy, raise this child to _like_ the Dark Arts." He said, in a snake like voice. Her blonde haired husband held a sleeping one year old boy. "We will, my Lord." He said, half bowing. _

They burst from the basin, and sat back down. "You just saw when Selene was bitten, a spell was cast upon her, Bellatrix was fighting with her cousin, Sirius, when trying to get Harry, and when Voldemort gave Selene to the Malfoys. Memories from Mayrose, Sirius and Lucius." Said Dumbledore.

I looked down, to stare at the white gold bracelet around my wrist. I had never been able to have silver, thanks to my allergy, but I liked the way the almost silver looked.

Harry spoke, "So … can she live with Aunt Rosie and Aunt Robby?" he asked. "Certainly she can, if she wants to. We'll have to go to a court thing, of course, but other than that, she most certainly can." Dumbledore replied.

We were dismissed. Ayden stalked out, without giving me another glance. I looked at my cousin. "Another cousin." I said, sighing. "Hey, but a pretty nice one at that." Joked Harry, grinning cheekily.

We turned a corner, and found Ron and Hermione, waiting. "You were in there for a pretty long time, mate." Said Ron. "Guess what!" I said. "What?" asked Hermione. "Selene and I are cousins." Said Harry, grinning again.


End file.
